Cámaras
by Solina ADalek
Summary: Fic escrito para el reto tripe equis del foro I'm Sherlocked. John es espiado sin saberlo.
1. Cámaras

Notas:

Fic escrito para el reto triple equis del foro I'm Sherlocked.

* * *

Cámaras

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Era tarde, poco más 12 de la noche y es impensable para mi estar despierto a estas horas (a las 6:30 de la mañana tengo una reunión por video conferencia con el primer ministro de Corea, necesito descansar). Y sin embargo aquí estoy, tumbado en mi cama sin poder dormir. Anthea ya se habrá retirado a su dormitorio como para pedirle que me traiga algo que me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

En realidad es tontería, sé que me lo estoy negando a mí mismo, sé lo que necesito para poder dormirme. Sé que ya no lo tendré. Pero voy a buscarlo igualmente.

Me levanto y en el silencio de la noche salgo de mi cuarto. Me muevo con sigilo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo. Al abrirla me recibe el zumbido propio de equipos electrónicos encendidos y la oscuridad rota sólo por la luz roja de los monitores apagados.

Se acerca la hora. No se si es por su entrenamiento militar o si es por la convivencia con el maniático de mi hermano, pero John siempre es puntual con sus horarios.

Enciendo el monitor de la cámara del cuarto de John.

Conozco su rutina. (Lo negaré ante cualquiera, pero llevo observándolo desde el primer día). A las 12 apagará su portátil, se despedirá de mi hermano recomendándole que descanse algo e intente irse a dormir, lo mirará con cara de caso perdido (por su negativa a irse a acostar o por su total falta de respuesta, lo que toque ese día), irá al lavabo y se preparará para ir a la cama.

Todos los días exactamente los mismos rituales, solamente rotos cuando mi hermano lo arrastra a alguno de sus casos sin sentido (hace tiempo ya que me rendí de intentar hacerlo entrar en razón e insistirle en que piense en su futuro, en las grandes posibilidades que tiene, en que podría llegar incluso más lejos que yo mismo). Pero debo admitir que John ha ayudado mucho a mi hermano. Está más centrado, más responsable (ahora por lo menos piensa más en su propia seguridad antes de lanzarse a correr detrás de un hombre armado, tal vez preocupado porque él le sigue; sin olvidar que no he tenido que requisar ningún tipo de sustancia ilegal de su apartamento desde que el doctor apareció en su vida).

Lo observé desde el primer momento en que apareció en la vida de mi hermano. Observo a todo el mundo que lo hace, aunque nadie suele permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado. Pero él lo hizo, impresionado por él en vez de sentirse intimidado, como todos hacen, ante su falta de tacto y su forma de analizar cada pequeño detalle de sus vidas diseccionándolas para su propia diversión.

Él se quedó.

Obviamente lo investigué. Quería saber quien era ese que no huía de él. No era habitual, podía ser una trampa.

Pero no lo era.

John. El soldado fiel y valiente. Herido en combate al salvar a su compañero. El preocupado doctor. Siempre queriendo ayudar a los que están cerca.

No era una trampa, era perfecto.

No pude evitar querer reunirme con él, así que organicé una cita digna de tal evento. Quería impactar. Las cámaras, las llamadas, la limusina, el hangar abandonado. Me avergüenza admitir que quería dejarle impresionado.

Desde la ropa que me puse hasta la pose que tenía cuando llegó. Todo preparado para él. (Hasta le preparé una silla por si le dolía la rodilla). He de admitir sin embargo que sentí unos estúpidos celos por mi hermano, que en sólo dos días ya había conseguido retenerlo a su lado. (Celos que me llevaron a hacer un comentario infantil sobre si anunciarían su compromiso a finales de semana viendo lo rápido que habían conseguido acoplarse el uno al otro). Celos también provocados por los constantes mensajes de él que recibía a cada momento.

Ese era mi momento, mio, tan meticulosamente planeado y planificado y aun así mi hermano seguía acaparando su atención.

El resultado de la reunión fue el esperado. No lo espiaría para mí. No John. No el soldado de altos valores morales. No el doctor con principios.

De una forma totalmente espontánea la vida de John y mi hermano se fue convirtiendo en una rutina hogareña escalonada con sobresaltos provocados por las excentricidades de que mi hermano insiste en llamar casos.

Rutina que me aprendí de memoria sin quererlo.

Rutina que empecé a seguir de forma inconsciente, ansiando cada instante, adelantándome a cada acción de John.

Como ahora.

Las 12 y 20 de la noche.

Su rutina es siempre la misma. Como siempre a las 12:30 entrará en su dormitorio mientras yo lo observo en la pantalla encendida frente a mí.

Ya listo para irse a dormir. Siempre lo mismo. Ansiando el momento en que se quita la ropa y se mete entre las sábanas. Dejando sólo la luz de su mesilla mientras lee un par de páginas del libro que toque esa semana. Bostezará cansado y decidirá dejar el libro en la mesilla. Apagará la luz. Eso no es impedimento, la cámara lo sigue enfocando perfectamente aún en la oscuridad. (Alabados sean los fondos del gobierno y las cámaras con sensibilidad nocturna)

Se revuelve un poco, como intentando negárselo a si mismo, pero finalmente cae a sus propias tentaciones.

Su mano derecha desaparece bajo las sábanas. Cierra sus ojos. Su respiración se agita. Su piel enrojece y se calienta hasta que finalmente aparta las sábanas, demasiado acalorado, mostrándome su formado cuerpo. Su mano envolviendo su miembro, ya deliciosamente duro. Sus movimientos son suaves al principio y se van acelerando poco a poco. Al mismo ritmo que se acelera su respiración.

Siempre es rápido. No se demora demasiado.

Cuando está cerca del final separa sus piernas. Desliza su otra mano entre ellas, tocando esa entrada que lleva a su cuerpo, esa que adoraría profanar. ("No soy gay". Ya… claro.) Sus caderas se elevan con una gran sacudida y se corre con un fuerte suspiro.

Mi respiración agitada también. Mi mano entre mis piernas también. Mi pijama húmedo también.

Antes era más satisfactorio, cuando la imagen también tenía sonido, pero tuve que quitárselo. Tuve que hacerlo cuando sus gemidos empezaron a parecerse dolorosamente al nombre de mi hermano. No es que me sorprendiese. Era algo obvio desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no era algo que quisiera escuchar en estos momentos robados.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que mi hermano también lo notase, puede que no supiese relacionarse con las personas y que no entendiese de interacciones sentimentales, pero tarde o temprano sabía que lo iba a descubrir.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que una vez que lo supo rápidamente tomo una decisión al respecto. Decidió que no le desagradaba que John tuviese inclinaciones sentimentales hacia él. Decidió que quería promoverlas. Decidió que lo quería a su lado. Decidió que él también tenía esas inclinaciones.

Mi reloj da las 12:30 y lo veo aparecer por la puerta. Se quita la ropa y se mete entre las sábanas. Enciende la luz de su mesilla. Se pone a leer un par de páginas de su libro. Bosteza cansado y deja el libro en la mesilla. Apaga la luz.

Ya no se lo niega a si mismo como antes. Cae en la tentación con una sonrisa en la boca. Esa boca que ahora se abre para dejar salir un ligero gemido ya no reprimido pero mudo en mi pantalla.

No tardan 15 segundos y la puerta se abre de nuevo. Por ella aparece mi hermano con la mirada oscura por el deseo mientras John lo mira sonriendo. Mientras su mano sigue tocando su duro pene. Mi hermano se empieza a desvestir y sé lo que viene ahora.

Apago el monitor. No quiero verlo. No porque sea mi hermano. Sino porque es mi querido y dulce John.

Me vuelvo a la cama, no como hacía antes con una sonrisa y un ansia satisfecha. Ahora voy con el corazón roto y el alma tranquila, pues mi hermano, por fin, ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar.


	2. Dominación

Dominación

Escrito por: Solina

* * *

Notas:

Continuación escrita para Breyito-Black-Lupin que me pidió que Lestrade consolara al pobre Mycroft amenazándome con quedarse sentada mirándome fijamente hasta que lo hiciera. No pude evitarlo, me pone demasiado nerviosa que me miren tan fijamente…

* * *

Me encuentro en medio del salón del 221B. Mi hermano (aún no se como) ha debido averiguar que venía y ha desaparecido del piso. No me preocupa. En breve llegará John del trabajo y él será fácil de convencer. Le informaré de que lo que vengo a pedir es una cuestión de seguridad nacional (su espíritu de soldado no podrá negarse a una lucha por la madre patria).

Llegará en (consulto el reloj) aproximadamente 30 minutos, con alguna bolsa de la compra (¿qué tanto comen esos dos que siempre necesitan provisiones? Envidio el metabolismo de ambos).

Me siento a esperarlo cómodamente (en su sillón, el que él siempre usa) dejando mi paraguas sobre las rodillas.

A penas han pasado unos minutos cuando escucho a alguien subir las escaleras del piso con prisa. Por los pasos sé que no es John (lógicamente, él entrará calmado y marcando los pasos en cada escalón con métrica militar). Cuando llega arriba observo al hombre que ha invadido el lugar. Lo reconozco. Es ese detective de la Metropolitana. Al que "sugerí" que les echara un vistazo a John y mi hermano en su viaje a Baskerville.

Vestido de manera informal pero con estilo. Pelo sin teñir, bien peinado (he de admitir que me gusta). Respiración agitada (no sólo por subir las escaleras, está nervioso). También parece algo más que sorprendido de verme, ¿algo de timidez? No parece del tipo tímido.

- Eh… - Mira hacia todos lados. - ¿No está Sherlock?

Sonrío, una mirada de suficiencia ante el comentario.

- Evidentemente no.

- Ah, eh… No sabrás donde puedo encontrarlo. Necesito hablar urgentemente con él y su teléfono no da tono.

Por supuesto, sabía que yo vendría por lo que lo apagó para evitar que lo localizase. El detective (Lestrade se llamaba) parece preocupado, sin embargo el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí es más importante que el posible asesinato que pueda tener para mi hermano. No puedo permitir que lo distraiga.

- John está al llegar. Él seguramente sepa como encontrarlo. Sin embargo, lamento comunicarle que tanto mi hermano como su… 'socio' estarán algo ocupados con una pequeña tarea que tengo pensado asignarles.

- Igualmente esperaré por él, esto es algo importante.

- Como no. Según tengo entendido su división ostenta el mayor número de casos resueltos, entiendo por qué está aquí esperando a mi hermano. No querrá romper ese récord.

- Sé lo que está insinuando, pero mi división hace un gran trabajo, no permitiré que lo desprecie sólo porque aceptamos la ayuda de su hermano.

Está alterado. Enfadado por mis palabras y la insinuación que estas implican. Frunce el ceño (le queda bien, me gusta su cara cuando está enfadado).

Decido que es realmente entretenido, así que, mientras esperamos la llegada de John, me dedico a intentar molestarlo una y otra vez con mis comentarios. Es algo fácil de conseguir para mí, llevo años entrenando con Sherlock. Quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar.

El brillo en sus ojos me dice que se ha dado cuenta que estoy jugando con él, pero me sigue el juego, no parece disgustarle. Al contrario más bien.

Me mira con furia y… no puede ser deseo lo que veo en sus ojos. Pero lo es.

Se levanta de su sofá y se acerca lentamente mientras seguimos con nuestra pelea dialéctica. Me mira como un depredador. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca me arranca el paraguas de las manos para tirarlo lejos, en cualquier esquina. Creo que es su forma de decirme que ya no tengo el control porque acto seguido está subido sobre mis rodillas y forzando mis labios con los suyos. Besándome con violencia. Me gusta. Jamás lo admitiré.

Intento parecer indignado y apartarme, empujándole lejos de mí. Sus manos agarran mis muñecas y las alza, cada una a un lado de mi cabeza. Dominándome.

Su boca lame, muerde, fuerza, acaricia la mía. Maldición, esto no debería sentirse así de bien.

Sus manos me sueltan sólo para emprenderla con mi chaqueta. A penas puede maniobrar por tenerme atrapado en el sofá y por negarse a separarse de mi boca. Su ansia me excita, me provoca. Maldice y muerde mis labios cuando descubre el chaleco.

- Maldita sea, ¿cuánta ropa llevas encima? – dice separándose a penas para terminar de desvestirme.

Cuando la camisa por fin se desprende de mi cuerpo, de un solo movimiento se saca su propio jersey y camisa juntos, dejando la ropa hecha un revoltijo de tela sobre el suelo para volver a centrar su atención en mí. Mirándome como si fuera su regalo y estuviera dispuesto a jugar conmigo. Intento revelarme y recuperar el control, pero un fuerte mordisco en mi hombro y sus manos de nuevo sujetando las mías me hacen cedérselo de nuevo.

Aún encima de mi frota sus caderas con las mías, provocando mis gemidos a pesar de mi esfuerzo en evitarlos (mi última muestra de control, aunque sea sobre mi mismo y también la estoy perdiendo). Junta mis dos manos y las sujeta con una de las suyas, la otra baja por mi pecho con un objetivo definido. Abre el botón de los pantalones de mi traje y me acaricia sobre la ropa interior. Cierro los ojos sin poder evitarlo mientras lo último que veo es la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara ante mi reacción.

Se levanta de mi regazo para quitarme los pantalones. Estoy totalmente desnudo, en el piso de mi hermano, a merced del detective. (Calculo mentalmente el tiempo que falta para que llegue John al piso. Suficiente, aun hay tiempo, de momento.)

Separa mis piernas dejándome totalmente expuesto ante él (no es algo que me haga sentir cómodo. Inseguridades generadas por mi sobrepeso de niño y las constantes burlas de mi hermano), pero sólo se arrodilla entre ellas sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, bajándolos en el último momento antes de que su boca se cierre sobre mi pene.

Cielo santo. No puedo pensar. Mi cabeza totalmente vacía, en blanco. Sólo él como único punto de referencia. Sus ojos dominantes, su húmeda lengua, sus apretados labios, sus manos en mis muslos. El mundo como una espiral infinita que comienza en su boca.

Sonríe orgulloso de si mismo, satisfecho por las reacciones que provoca en mi (malditos sean él y su lengua). Siento perfectamente el gesto de su boca alrededor de mi pene a pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados.

Se aleja con una última fuerte succión que me deja al borde del orgasmo. Puedo notar que se mueve justo delante de mí, pero no me siento aún capaz de abrir mis ojos. Por los sonidos sé que se está quitando lo que le queda de ropa.

Va a follarme. Y la idea me asusta al mismo nivel que me enardece. Nunca he cedido el control hasta ese punto.

Abro los ojos sorprendido cuando en vez de ponerse entre mis piernas se coloca de nuevo sobre mí, sobre mi pene, su entrada justo en la punta de mi miembro. A penas logro entender lo que está pasando cuando empieza a bajar lentamente.

- Yo no… - balbuceo asustado. Como un idiota. Vergonzoso. – No te preparé.

- Tienes suerte. – Susurra contra mi oreja, su aliento estremeciéndome. – Vengo preparado, esta mañana estuve jugando yo solo.

- Hostia, mierda, joder… - palabras soeces absolutamente impropias de mi. Justificables, sin embargo, si tenemos en cuenta mi nivel de excitación. Eso y que su frase casi provoca que todo acabe para mi de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

Pongo mis manos en su cadera para ayudarlo a bajar, para marcar el ritmo, pero él se niega y las aparta de un golpe sujetándolas de nuevo. Quiere ser él el que establezca el juego, aun siendo penetrado quiere ser él quien mande, quien lleve la batuta. (Sin contar la obsesión que tiene por sujetar mis muñecas. Archivo la información en mi mente como posible fetiche.)

Establece un ritmo rudo, rápido (afortunadamente, pues no tenemos mucho tiempo). Está tan excitado como yo, tan al borde como yo.

Dirige una de sus manos a su propio pene, masturbándose, ofreciéndome una vista absolutamente erótica. Cierra los ojos y echa hacia atrás la cabeza en una expresión de placer absoluto y esa visión es mi perdición.

Con un gemido alzo mis caderas lo máximo que puedo en la posición en la que estamos y me corro de una forma totalmente indecorosa. Momentos más tarde él me sigue derramándose sobre mi pecho. Con un grito sordo y una expresión de puro goce.

Oigo pasos en las escaleras, corriendo, alarmados por el grito del detective.

Por el marco de la puerta aparece John (llegando antes de la hora esperada) sin bolsas de la compra (eso explica la llegada anticipada) y con una expresión de total desconcierto al descubrirnos desnudos y satisfechos en su salón.

- Mierda. Vosotros… En mi casa... Yo… ¡Joder, en mi sofá! ¡Vestiros de una vez y largaros a vuestra propia casa, por el amor de Dios! ¡Largo! – Y se va de nuevo por las escaleras. Escandalizado y murmurando algo sobre locos pervertidos y los genes de los Holmes.

Lestrade se levanta de encima de mí y empieza a buscar su ropa. Rostro sonrojado (obvio, por todo lo que acaba de pasar, y no sólo el sexo) y mirada baja (no me mira en ningún momento). ¿Arrepentido? No lo parece, sus movimientos son seguros y a pesar de todo hay un gesto de satisfacción en su cara.

Una vez arreglados y vestidos por fin me mira a la cara. Inseguro pero decidido. Sabe lo que quiere, pero yo no se aún lo que es. Me sonríe ¿tímido? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tímido después de lo que acaba de pasar? Este hombre realmente me sorprende.

Se dirige a un rincón, donde anteriormente tiró mi paraguas y con un gesto vulnerable me lo ofrece.

Sonrío mientras lo acepto. Entiendo el mensaje. Me quitó el dominio cuando me quitó el paraguas, ahora me lo devuelve. Es mi turno, me toca jugar, me toca decidir.

Se despide y baja las escaleras, sacando su teléfono y volviendo a intentar llamar a mi hermano. Inútil, aún no lo habrá encendido.

También yo cojo mi teléfono para llamar a Anthea y que venga a buscarme (no puedo contar con la colaboración de John en estos momentos).

Una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras espero al coche, pensando en lo que pasará ahora. Porque definitivamente pienso seguir con este juego.


End file.
